Mi hermana
by fafaberrysex
Summary: Cuando las chicas se quedan solas. Se ponen algo ¿Traviesas? Incesto. Quinn y Charlie #FaFabray


Charlie y Quinn eran las hijas gemelas del perfecto matrimonio entre Russel Fabray y Judy al mismo gimnasio y en muchas ocasiones habían estado desnudas en el vestuario duchándose juntas, tocándose y rozándose sin saber si eran casuales esos roces.

Ahora estaban de vacaciones, en casa, aprovechando que no estaban sus padres, tumbadas en el sofá y a punto de ver en el vídeo una película porno que les había dado Puck. No era la primera vez que veían una película porno, pero sí la primera que la veían juntas. Las dos eran ya mayorcitas, atractivas, y vestían mostrando sus cuerpos casi perfectos. Charlie llevaba una minifalda realmente mini con zapatillas de deporte y un top que trasparentaba sus pezones, mientras que Quinn llevaba unos short ajustados con botas altas una camiseta y un sujetador de esos nuevos que elevaban sus pechos.

Cuando Charlie puso en marcha el vídeo, la primera escena que vio Quinn la dejo paralizada, allí estaba su mejor amiga desnuda con dos tíos en la cama y metiéndose en la boca una polla que le pareció grandísima mientras el otro tío se la follaba por el culo. Charlie la miró y al ver su cara de asombro le dijo que no se preocupara que si querían la podían quitar. a lo que Quinn se negó.

Conforme avanzaba la película Quinn se ponía cada vez mas caliente, las escenas eran realmente dignas de la mejor película X, y su amiga era una experta actriz, por lo que no pudo evitar tocarse sus pechos y apretar sus piernas frotando sus muslos tratando de masturbarse. Sus manos se introducían entre sus piernas y tocaban sus shorts que ya estaban mojados.

- Estás excitada, seguro que estas chorreando.- dijo Charlie en tono burlón

-¿Tu que crees?

- Si realmente estás caliente, y creo que sí, yo podría ayudarte- respondió Charlie.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Quinn con voz temblorosa.

Sin mediar palabra Charlie besó a Quinn. Fue un beso con un ligero roce de labios, se miraron y Charlie volvió a besarla pero esta vez más fuerte. Quinn se separó y le dijo que parara. Era la primera vez que una chica la besaba, pero su excitación era tal que le gustó y deseaba llegar a más, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento, siempre había deseado a Charlie en secreto y no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad:

- Así no, si vas a besarme hazlo como debe ser…

Quinn acercó su boca a la de Charlie y le metió su lengua dentro recorriendo con ella hasta el último rincón, mientras con la mano levantaba la minifalda y le acariciaba el coño a través de las bragas. Charlie le introdujo la mano por debajo de la camiseta y desabrochó el sujetador dejando sus pechos libres, los agarró sobándolos para después levantando la camiseta metérselos en la boca jugando su lengua con los pezones duros. Quinn suspiraba, que caliente se sentía, igual que cuando se masturbaba pero mejor.

- ¡Desnúdame!, vamos date prisa… – gritó Quinn

Charlie le quitó el short, no llevaba bragas, eso le gustó, el coño de su gemela apareció ante ella en un primer plano, estaba rodeado de una ligera capa de pelo ahora mojado debido a su calentura y podía ver sus labios hinchados.

- Ahora te lo enseño – dijo Quinn

Quinn que seguía con sus botas puestas abrió sus piernas levantándolas y Charlie pudo ver toda su raja mojada con sus labios entreabiertos, los separó y pudo ver su clítoris excitado, metió su cabeza entre las piernas y la lengua en el coño todo lo dentro que pudo, Quinn levanto sus caderas mientras empujaba con fuerza la cabeza de su gemela contra su sexo. Charlie metió un dedo en el coño y comenzó a moverlo luego lo sacó y se lo dio a probar a Quinn que lo chupo con gusto.

-¿Te gusta tu sabor eh?, zorra.

- Sí, pero ¡dámelo con tu boca!.

Y volvieron a besarse. Esta vez con lujuria, saboreando Quinn el sabor de la boca de su amiga mezclado con sus flujos. En la habitación sólo se oían sus gemidos y suspiros mezclados con los que salían de la película que seguía en la televisión. Quinn debía corresponder a su hermana, así que levantando la mini falda tiró de sus bragas y se las arrancó. Le pidió que se diera la vuelta y separando con sus manos las nalgas de su amiga divisó el orificio del ano, lo único que le faltaba por ver.

- ¡Te voy a volver loca! – Dijo Quinn al mismo tiempo que metía su lengua en el culo de su hermana que sentía como si la penetraran, y movía sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba la lengua de Quinn cada vez que entraba y salía.

- ¿Te gusta mi culo, guarra?- preguntaba Charlie.

- Sí. Sí. ummmm gemía Quinn mientras lamía el orificio de su gemela, tenía que darle placer, pensaba, era su amiga y debía entregarse a ella, la deseaba y quería probarlo todo.

Charlie pidió a su hermana que trajera de la cocina una botella de agua y un pepino lo más grande posible, le iba a enseñar algo que le encantaría. Charlie cogió el agua y bebió un sorbo. Una vez que lo tuvo en la boca separo las piernas de Quinn y colocando su boca en el coño de su gemela escupió con fuerza el agua en su interior. Quinn gritó

-¡Siiii. ! maldita zorra…me matas eso es bestial ¡sigue…sigue…mássss!.

- Te gusta, pues todavía no has probado por el culo…

-¡si hazlo! por favor, me estoy corriendo, ¡hazlo por el culo…!.

Volvieron a hacerlo por cada uno de sus agujeros.

- Y ahora te voy a follar- Dijo Charlie

Cogió el pepino que era bastante largo y se lo metió en su coño, de forma que parecía un pene colgando, después se fue hacia Quinn que estaba tumbada con sus piernas abiertas y lo introdujo en su abertura, de forma que quedaron unidas, follando, movían sus caderas desesperadamente mientras se besaban, y se gritaban.

- ¡Zorra!, como follas, te voy a romper tu brecha.

-¡Calla sigue moviéndote…y no me saques el dedo del culo!

- No lo haré, pero lo cambiaré para poder chuparlo.

-¡Que guarra eres Quinn! y yo sin saberlo.

- Pues anda que…ah …tu..si… te siento dentro voy…voy a explotar…

Se corrieron entre gritos de pasión junto con los gritos de la televisión. Acabaron agotadas, sudando llenas de agua sobre el suelo mojado y con sus piernas llenas de jugos mezclados con el agua que chorreaban… ahora se conocían íntimamente y volverían a repetirlo…


End file.
